


A Knock at the Grandmaster's Door

by EighthSpan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love and Lust, Office Sex, Stress Relief, Teasing, Vanilla, blowjob, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan
Summary: Robin is drowning in paperwork, utterly overloaded with work. However, his wife, Cordelia pays him a surprise visit, offering him some much needed relief...





	A Knock at the Grandmaster's Door

Scribbling his signature onto the paper, Robin moved the document into the 'outgoing' stack of papers, wincing at how diminutive the stack was compared to the files that had yet to receive his authorization. Glancing over his shoulder, through the windows at the back of his chaotically organized office, he saw that the sun had peaked in the sky and was beginning to fall, casting longer and longer shadows behind him.

Sighing, Robin slunk back into his chair. Four hours in this bloody room today, and what did he have to show for it? A stack of papers. Papers, papers, papers; so many damn papers to review! And tragically, he couldn't hurry through any of them. As Grandmaster of Ylisse, Robin had a plethora of responsibilities. He was a foreign diplomat, a royal advisor, and a spymaster, all at once. There were proposals, budget analyses, and intelligence reports, all of which needed his stamp of approval - or rejection.

Frankly, his workload was ridiculous. Even as an active military commander during the three wars Ylisse had fought, he hadn't been so consistently overworked. No, peace was a different beast to tackle, and would require different tactics to overcome. As always, it was time to adapt to the situation at hand.

Nodding to himself, Robin decided that he would speak with Chrom about this, later in the evening. He already had a meeting planned with the Exalt, and the king would surely be understanding of his plight. Cracking a grin, Robin let out a snort. If he asked for it, Chrom would have probably set him up with a comfortable pension for the rest of his life. He had, after all, saved the world.

But no, there was work to be done. Even at peacetime, Ylisse would always find subtle ways to require his...unique, talents. Besides, no one else from the Shepards had retired. And he certainly couldn't let his wife do everything, could he?

A knock at the door shook Robin out of his daydreams. Was it Chrom, already? No, it was too early for that.

A servant coming to check on him, then? Unlikely. The last one had come just an hour ago to deliver his lunch. He had even remembered to eat it, this time!

So who was it, then...?

A second knock caused Robin to sigh exasperatedly and slap himself in frustration. For heaven's sake, what was he doing? Sitting there analyzing who his guest could be instead of just letting them in. All of this paperwork was driving him mad!

"Enter," Robin declared, clearing his throat and undoing the magical spell that kept the door locked.

The sturdy, oak door opened, and his visitor stepped inside. Eyes darting up to examine his guest, it was Cordelia's color that he immediately recognized.

Crimson. Long strands of silky, red hair that hung behind her, flowing like a current as she stepped inside. Her outfit, as well - red tunic, red skirt, red stockings. No armor. That meant that she had finished training her recruits for the day, then.

"Wing Commander," Robin greeted, his expression softening.

"Grandmaster," Cordelia smiled coyly, raising an eyebrow at the exchange of titles. Closing the door behind her and leaning against the wall, Cordelia folded her arms and gave her husband a curious look.

"I heard you've been quite the recluse, lately," she said, gesturing to the massive stacks of papers on Robin's desk. "I assume that mess is the culprit?"

"You don't know the half of it," Robin groaned, leaning forward and crumpling into a heap, falling onto his desk and burying his face in his arms.

"This isn't even all of today's files," he mumbled.

Smiling sympathetically at her husband's plight, Cordelia walked around his desk and came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and beginning to knead and squeeze the tension out of him.

Hearing him sigh in comfort, Cordelia smiled and kept massaging him as they talked.

"You have been taking breaks, yes?" she asked.

"Yes, dear," he smiled tiredly. "Believe me, I've learned that lesson. I already have a meeting with Chrom, later today. I'm going to assign the majority of these diplomatic files elsewhere - that alone should free up a lot of time, from now on."

"Good," Cordelia said, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on her husband's head. Pushing himself off the desk, Robin sat up, turned around, and pulled Cordelia closer, briefly touching his lips against hers in a gesture of tender gratitude.

"But as much as I appreciate your visits," Robin smiled, "do you have time for this? I thought you had a ton of extra work to finish, today."

"I will always have time for my husband," Cordelia frowned. "But no, I've already finished today's tasks. Other than a survey of the pegasus stables, confirming our inventory counts, and overseeing some flight drills for the newest batch of trainees, I didn't have much to do today."

"Color me jealous," Robin smiled. The pegasus knight brigade had nearly been wiped out during the Plegian conflicts. Seeing his wife work so hard to restore it to its former glory never ceased to inspire him.

"It helps that I have dependable subordinates that I can delegate lesser tasks to," Cordelia added, raising a concerned eyebrow. "Something which you are severely lacking in."

"Hey, I have some," Robin protested. "And you can't totally fault me for that. My department is barely two years old. Your pegasus brigades have been around for centuries. I've still got rules and groundwork to establish."

"True enough," Cordelia sighed. "I know that you're doing your best. But I didn't come here to chastise you, love."

Slinking back, Cordelia twirled around her husband, elegantly repositioning on his other side. Robin's eyes tracked her as she moved, curious as to her intent. Interlocking her hands behind her back, gently swaying side to side with a knowing smile on her face, Cordelia didn't seem quite ready to reveal her motive.

"I know that look," Robin said, raising an intrigued eyebrow. "What mischief are you planning, Cordy?"

Suppressing a giggle at the use of her private nickname, Cordelia ignored his question and tapped a finger against her lips.

"How is that soundproofing spell of yours coming along?" she asked, humming inquisitively.

"Works like a charm," Robin shrugged. "Already outfitted the office walls with one, and modified the window so that it only works from the inside looking out. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Cordelia smiled innocently. "I simply...happened upon an interesting idea. One that I think you'll like."

"I do tend to like your ideas," he nodded. "What is it?"

Gliding her fingertips across the surface of her husband's desk, Cordelia said nothing, slowly and deliberately moving to stand on the opposite side of his desk. Robin's eyes followed her as she swayed, admiring her perfect form and posture. She rotated around the table until she came back to his opposite side. Standing tall, she smiled at her husband with an odd look in her eyes.

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Robin's face scrunched up, examining her until he finally discerned that peculiar feeling in her eyes.

Hunger.

"You can't be serious," Robin protested, mouth falling agape. "Here? Now?!"

"Don't try and tell me that you never considered the idea while crafting the spell," she laughed. "Besides, it would hardly be proper of me to find my poor husband so terribly stressed and leave him be, would it?"

"E-even so," Robin coughed. "Now? Right now?"

"Consider it the ultimate test of your privacy enchantments," Cordelia purred, slinking over her seated husband and sitting in his lap. Eyes shining with thinly veiled lust, she reached forward to wrap her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer to her, Cordelia leaned forward and brought her lips to his, allowing her desire to flow through their kiss. Warm, delightful tingling danced across Robin's nerves, and the heat of his wife's body enticed his own desire.

"Ah," he sighed, pulling away from the kiss and laughing. "You crimson temptress, you know I can't resist you..."

"Just like I can't resist you," she giggled, returning his mirth. "Now, come on...let's get those pants off."

Standing up at his wife's behest, Robin allowed Cordelia to wrap her hands around his waist, skillfully undoing his belt and tugging down his smallclothes in an efficient, familiar motion.

"Oh my," Cordelia giggled, catching sight of her lover's stiffening manhood. "I should have come by sooner!"

Crouching down, Cordelia calmly reached out with one hand, wrapping it around his cock. Gently kneading it and rolling her fingers over it, she began to masturbate him.

Groaning at her merciful touch, Robin fell back into his chair, one hand going to his wife's face and gently stroking her cheek. Drawing arcane patterns in the air with the fingers of his other hand, he conjured a formless, shadowy mass just above the carpet. Adjusting her position, Cordelia brought her knees to rest on the cloud of shadow magic, allowing her to comfortably maintain her position.

"Thank you, love," she smiled. Leaning down, Cordelia planted a chaste kiss on his tip to express her gratitude, sending shivers running down Robin's spine.

Happily sighing as she felt her lover stiffen in her hand, Cordelia added her other hand to the mix. Her left hand gripped his base, rotating around it and squeezing him, while her right began to stroke his shaft, up and down.

"I love doing this to you," she sighed. "I love feeling your cock grow harder...seeing you show me that you want me."

"Of course I want you," Robin groaned, arching his back and squirming in his chair. "How could I not? You're perfect for me, Cordy..."

"Mm," she hummed. "You know, I think I've really grown to love hearing that from you."

Leaning down again, Cordelia extended her tongue and gave the underside of her husband's cock a long, steady lick from tip to base, making him moan and shudder under her touch. Giggling at his reactions, she repeated the process on the top of his cock, before returning to stroking him, using her own saliva as a lubricant.

"Tell me," she continued. "In what ways am I perfect for you?"

"You're brilliant," Robin groaned, shutting his eyes and beginning to heap praise on her without an ounce of hesitation. "A genius in your own right. I've always loved your mind, how you can-"

Unexpectedly interrupting himself with a deep moan, Robin opened his eyes to look down at his wife, who had begun happily sucking on the tip of his cock.

"Well?" Cordelia asked, releasing his dick from her mouth with a pop. With a teasing smile, she withdrew her hands and completely stopped her motions, much to the dismay of her husband.

"Keep going," she said playfully. "If you stop, so will I."

"I've always loved that you can outfox me," Robin continued. "I've always admired your mind...how much you contributed in the war room...and even if I grumble about it at the time, I love that you can utterly crush me at certain games of strategy..."

As her husband resumed stroking her ego, Cordelia responded by stroking his cock again. She knew that her husband couldn't help measuring and trying to predict her actions, even in lovemaking, so she orchestrated her assault in unpredictable patterns. Mixing up her rhythm, her hands rotated, squeezed, and massaged him without warning from multiple angles, making him suck in his breath through his teeth.

"What else?" she added with a giggle.

"You're gorgeous," Robin groaned. "I love everything about your body, Cordy. Your hair...your shoulders, your hands, your chest, your legs...definitely your legs..."

Continuing to keep her pattern unpredictable, Cordelia transferred one of her hands to gently grip her lover's hanging orbs, taking his sack and beginning to massage it with the utmost of care.

"You drive me wild," he growled, thrusting his hips towards her. "And I love how you make love. I love how unpredictable you can be...just like this...fast, and frantic...or slow, and gentle..."

Still continuing to play with his balls, Cordelia opened her mouth wide and slowly descended over her lover's cock, wrapping her lips around him in a tight seal as she began to suck on him.

"Gods," he continued, groaning and thrusting deeper into his wife's mouth, "you can't imagine how many times I've thought about you when I've been stuck alone in this office!"

"Tell me what you fantasize about," Cordelia said, briefly releasing his cock to speak before trapping it inside her mouth again.

"All kinds of scenarios," he grunted. "Sometimes, you have control, like this...you want to fuck, and don't hide it from me..."

Happily bobbing up and down, Cordelia hummed into her lover's cock, sending waves of tingling pleasure coursing through him and stimulating him further. Confident in his soundproofing spell, Robin voiced his pleasure without restraint.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Other times...I take charge...sometimes I fuck you on this desk...sometimes, I come down into our kitchen and find you cooking, and I just bend you over right there and take you..."

"Mm," Cordelia purred. Beginning to add her tongue to the mix, Cordelia swirled it around the tip of her husband's cock while her lips sucked on his shaft.

"But," Robin continued, "I think, most of the time, I think about the times when we both wanted each other...desperately. When we just indulge in each other, and don't stop until we're satisfied."

"That's my favorite, too," Cordelia added, coming up for air. Even as she talked, her hands did not relent, continuing to mercilessly pleasure her lover.

"Cordy," Robin winced, "I...I can't hold back much longer...you're...you're too much..."

"It's alright," she soothed. "I want you to cum. But...you have to promise me something."

"Anything," he groaned.

"During your meeting," Cordelia said, planting a series of soft kisses along the underside of his cock, "promise me that you'll reduce your workload. Twenty-five percent, at least."

"Done," Robin gasped, feeling his wife give a particularly strong suck.

"Good," Cordelia winked. "Now, release as much of your stress into my mouth as you can. Don't hold anything back."

The time for words had passed. Redoubling her efforts, Cordelia closed her eyes in concentration, sucking and slurping on her lover's cock. Teasing his sensitive tip with her tongue, she squeezed and massaged his dick with one hand while fondling his balls with the other. Her motions were quick and varied, remaining utterly unpredictable. 

Unable to anticipate her actions, Robin brought his hands to Cordelia's head, simultaneously petting her and massaging her scalp as she pleasured him. Arching his back as his nerves were overloaded with bliss, he let out a long series of needy groans, much to his wife's delight. Every time he groaned, she hummed into his cock, pushing his pleasure even higher and drawing out another groan. She built his bliss, higher and higher, inflaming his desire with her touches and sounds...

Finally, it proved too much, her husband beginning to thrash in his seat as Cordelia worked him to the very edge.

"Cordy," he warned. "I can't hold back-"

"Then don't," she demanded, barely letting his cock out of her mouth for a second. Sucking and squeezing, she gave her lover the last push he needed, sending him cascading over the edge. Crying out in joy, Robin's fingers pulled his wife down deeper onto his pulsing cock, digging into her head just up to the point where it would have been painful.

Moaning in delight as she heard his orgasm, Cordelia continued to suck and stroke as warmth began to surge into her mouth, continuing to pleasure her husband at the height of his bliss. She happily swallowed his release, moaning as she gulped it down, letting him know just how tasty she found his cum. She kept his cock trapped inside her mouth for the entirety of his orgasm, ensuring that none of his seed would be wasted and consuming the evidence of their risqué actions. 

Finally pulling off him and gasping for air, Cordelia used her index finger to gather up the last drops of cum from her lover's tip, dipping it into her mouth and making a show of sucking it clean. Collapsing back into his chair with a shuddering gasp, Robin felt utterly, blissfully drained.

"Mm," Cordelia hummed. "Delicious. Thank you for the meal, love."

"Happy to provide," Robin groaned, still recovering his breath. "By the gods, that was something else! I love when you get intense like that."

"Happy to work out your stress anytime," she winked. "As long as you do the same for me. But, we really should leave it here, for today. Need to leave something to look forward to, you know?"

"Tragically, I do," Robin sighed. "Come here."

Leaning down, Robin pressed his lips against his wife's, unperturbed by the remnants of his own taste. Pulling her head closer to him, he held the kiss for several seconds, using his passion to express gratitude where his words could not.

Finally breaking the kiss, he pulled slightly away, still hovering his head next to hers.

"I love you," he said softly.

"And I love you," Cordelia sighed, planting one last kiss on his cheek before rising to her knees, dusting off her skirt.

"And you can consider that a teaser of what's to come," she smirked. "I want to hear all about these fantasies of yours when you get home this evening."

"Only if I get to hear yours," he smiled, returning her confident expression.

"Of course," Cordelia winked. "Maybe next time, we can cross off the one about fucking in the office."

"Mine?" he laughed. "Or yours?"

Laughing and sharing one last kiss, Cordelia waited for her husband to pull up his pants before gathering herself and opening the door.

"Both," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you have it, a little S+ short featuring my favorite couple. Fire Emblem games have plots that range from terribad (Fates) to mediocre, but it's the characters and their interactions that really make the story enjoyable. And what better way to practice writing than having your favorite characters indulge in each other?
> 
> I aimed to show both the love and the lust involved in this couple, hopefully it came off as reasonably realistic.
> 
> I'll do a few more of these; I've got plenty of ideas.
> 
> I'm welcome to feedback and constructive criticism. If you liked this, let me know! Otherwise, see you next time!
> 
> -EighthSpan


End file.
